extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Laavol
Information The Laavol are an amorphous, blobular race who are occasionally found working for the Iskian Empire, although they have no true loyalty to any actual affiliation. It is not unheard of for those who choose to work for the Iskian Empire to leave their assigned posts at any time for something else, and they are generally not considered very trustworthy because of this; therefore they are not usually seen guarding posts alone. They are not a particularly friendly species, but will not necessarily attack on site, either. Statistics .]] *'Species Type:' Acidic Terrestrial Amorph *'Lifestyle:' Semi-Social Cellitient Consumer *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 100% Hunting (20% success rate) *'Armor:' Armor is not useful for the Laavol physiological design, and when combined with their acidic nature, it is considered a rather a silly venture. *'Defenses:' Their amorphous nature affords them the ability to just let projectiles and other weaponry pass straight through their body, while incurring acid burns upon intrusive objects as well. Their only real damageable area is their single, cyclopean eye, but this can be pulled into the rest of their form or quickly moved in any given direction in an attempt to dodge. *'Weapons:' Laavol do not use weaponry in personal combat; instead they ooze over surfaces, and try to absorb a foe. Once absorbed, a foe will generally melt within minutes. They can utilize weaponry by absorbing it into their mass, but the item will quickly melt away and only provides temporary assistance in killing. *'Tools:' Their acidic structure had hindered their species greatly in terms of tool-usage, and any and all tools were therefore temporary. While a spear may have been used to kill prey, it would not last more than a few quick moments, no matter its chemical makeup. Few Laavol seemed capable of enough control of their cells to stop them from dissolving everything they came in contact with, and these few members are obligated to become constructors of more complex technology. Despite this, they are a semi-uplifted species, having been given interstellar drives by the Isk after their discovery. The ships they were provided were built of non-corrosive metals...or at least, they corroded extremely slowly when in contact with Laavol physiology. *'Method of Eating:' Consumption takes place by absorbing the intended meal into the Laavol's own body, where their acidic compounds act as stomach acids, breaking down and extracting whatever nutrients are available. Generally, a Laavol will expel any unneeded 'waste' that they cannot glean proper nutrients from, as keeping it in their system slightly hinders their ability to escape, should foes attack that they cannot readily subdue. "Digestion" is, in this way, direct and relatively quick. *'Reproductive Rate:' Laavol are an asexual species, and can multiply whenever they feel like it, but generally will only do so during the warmer months, as it's easier on their "little ones". *'Gestation:' There is no gestation period for the Laavol, and only require dripping far enough away from their main body to keep the droplets from instantly reforming with the main body. Usually the Laavol "parent" will then move away from portions lost when the intent for multiplication is present. *'Offspring Incubation:' Laavol "offspring", called droplets, are instantaneously capable of moving and acting on their own immediately after they have separated from their parent. *'Number of Offspring:' Incalculable -- this decision is up to each Laavol, and regularly entails how much of their own cellular mass they are willing to forfeit towards new members. *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' Variable, thanks to personal decisions on the number of offspring each Laavol chooses to produce. *'Singular/Plural/Possessive:' Laavol / Laavol / Laavolan Physiology Amorphous Form Unlike most species, Laavol have very little that can be defined as "form". They are made up of acidic compounds that form a constantly-melting and reforming blob-like mass, from which a large stalk generally protrudes; within this stalk is their single organ, the eye, which is large. Unlike typical eyes, the Laavol eye possesses several pupils, which are arranged in a circle. Each pupil is in turn surrounded by a focusable iris, with each a different color. As this is their one true, unchanging shape in their entire body, this is naturally also their weak spot. Despite being a relatively susceptible organ, it is immune to the rest of the body's acidic compounds thanks to a mucous coating that works similarly to stomach coating. The eye does not possess an eyelid or even nerves to connect it, as each cell is intelligent to a certain extent, thereby acting as millions of tiny brains. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Category:Alien Species Category:Cellitient Species Category:Original Content Category:Iskian Empire